


Lena Finds out the Truth

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Series: All Lena/Diana One-shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Lena confronts Diana about her being Wonder Woman





	Lena Finds out the Truth

“So you were spying on me.” Lena says matter-of-factly. She’s leaning against her desk at L-Corp, seeing no reason why she should even try to stand straight when the woman in front of her would just tower over her. Still, Lena squares her shoulders, and puts on a brave façade to mask the disappointment she feels at the prospect of cutting ties with the woman she was getting along so well with.

"No, Lena, that’s not it.“ Diana’s accent makes itself known with each word, and Lena has to fight off a smile; she finds it adorable, but she can’t let herself think of such things at that very moment; Diana hid who she is from Lena, and that is a serious matter.

Diana takes a tentative step closer to Lena, being completely aware of the fact that even one wrong word, one more misunderstanding, and the bond she has been slowly building with Lena will be forever broken. "I was curious about you… and I did not know how else to approach you. I know that’s no excuse, I’m truly sorry, Lena.”

Something inside Lena always told her she could trust Diana, and now that she knows Diana is Wonder Woman, she knows the words are sincere, but even though she understands why heroes try to protect their secret identities, the idea of someone purposefully withholding information from her sets off alarms in Lena’s mind. “You could have told me who you were right from the beginning.” she says firmly, but there’s no bite to her voice; she just wants Diana to understand that.

“I know, and I should have.” Another tentative step, and Lena realizes Diana is standing very close to her, something that seems to go unnoticed by the other woman. “But just as I wanted to get to know you as Lena, the amazing, tenacious, incredibly smart young CEO behind L-Corp’s success–” Diana says with a charming smile, “I wanted you to get to know me as a person, as a curator, as a…woman, not as Wonder Woman.” Sighing and worrying her bottom lip as her gaze falls to the floor for a second, Diana takes a deep breath and looks back up, staring into those bright green eyes that communicate so clearly what Lena is feeling. “Can you forgive me?”

Lena can’t hold Diana’s intense gaze; it feels too raw, too personal, as if Diana can see through all the emotional walls she tries to hide behind.

And then she feels it. The softest of touches; gentle hands cradling her cheeks, silently asking her to look back up, and Lena eagerly complies, because now her heart is racing and there’s a surge of electricity where Diana’s thumbs are gingerly rubbing her cheeks, making her blush.

“Can you forgive me?” Diana repeats the question; her voice low and raspy, sending chills down Lena’s spine.

A nod comes in response, because Lena can’t find her voice just yet; she is too busy admiring how beautiful Diana’s eyes are, how they seem so kind and warm, so completely entrancing…

“Um…” Lena swallows thickly, and gently pulls away from Diana so she can properly breathe again. “Y-yes. Yes, I forgive you.” she says more resolutely. And with an awkward little laugh, and a shy smile, Lena adds, “But no more hiding anything.”

Diana could have laughed it off, she could have taken Lena’s shy smile as a cue to just say a simple “yes” and move on; but Diana sees the doubt in Lena’s eyes, she hears the trepidation in her voice, and so without missing a beat, Diana places one hand on her lasso, making it glow, and says earnestly, “I promise to be truthful.”

The action takes Lena by surprise. She wasn’t expecting such adamant reaction, but it warms her heart in a way she wasn’t expecting either.

Trying her best not to smile too big, Lena nods once more. “I’m glad to hear that. So…” the corner of her lips curl up in a smirk, and Lena raises a perfect eyebrow, “Would Wonder Woman like to join me for lunch?”

Diana chuckles, shaking her head playfully at Lena’s antics; and with a smirk of her own, she says, “She’d very much love to.”


End file.
